Self-balancing boards are well known in the industry. Such self-balancing boards, however, require considerable effort and skill for a rider to safely balance themselves while riding such boards. In addition, instability is inherent and thus a closed-loop feedback control system is required in order to maintain balance. This means that, if at any moment, the control effort is inadequate, the rider can easily fall from the vehicle. This can be the result of a malfunction of the vehicle, or by the rider providing an extreme, inadequate, or over input, such as a lean angle that would result in an output (such as a desired wheel torque or speed) that is beyond the capability of the vehicle or the rider's ability to self-balance on the self-balancing board. In either case, if the output required to maintain balance is not achievable, the rider will likely fall, potentially causing injuries to themselves or others, or property damage. When the rider does fall, the risk of bodily injury is high due to the height of the standing user from the ground. There have been numerous documented incidents where riders have fallen off of self-balancing boards, leading to injuries that range from minor scrapes all the way to broken bones and concussions.